Stepbrothers
by arisa mae
Summary: Sai was an orphan until Uchiha family fell in love with him. so they took him as their child. there was one secret behind the Uchiha family and him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Stepbrothers

Chapter 1: introducing

.

.

A woman named Mikoto walked to her house with a eight years old dark-haired boy. He looked so nervous about his new family. But he also curious too. He just followed his new mother to his new family's place. Mikoto knew it. He stopped and ran her both hands to his both arms.

"I have two sons. The first named Itachi and the second is Sasuke. Sasuke's age is same with you. You will be okay. Ne?" said Mikoto. The dark haired boy just simply nodded. They continued walking.

A few minutes later, they reached the place, Uchiha Mansion. They could see two boys playing together. The dark haired boy felt exited and wanted to play with them. Mikoto called them and introduced him.

"His name is Sai. From now, he become the part of our family."

The boys just saw each other. Sai walked and hide behind Mikoto. He knew that the boys can't accept him properly. He just wanted to go away from there. Nobody wants him. Mikoto placed her right hand to Sai's arm and guided him toward the boys.

They shaked hand each other. Mikoto felt a single relief for that. She hoped they can be nice for him. And of course, take him as their younger brother. She walked toward the living room. She could saw Fugaku in there. He still drunk his green tea. She brought Sai to him.

After the long conversation, Sai walked to his new bed room. It looks more comfortable than his previous bed room. He walked to the bed and jumped. They felt very soft in his pale skin.

"Let's play with me. Onii-san!"

He saw Sasuke playing with Itachi. With exited, he ran away to the backyard. He wanted to play with them. But that wanted feeling was washed away by a single word.

"Leave."

Sai just watched from his bed room window. He shooked his head and climbed to his bed. That feeling came again. Why is so hurt in here?

His right hand went to his chest. Suddenly, he felt very heavy in there. It was difficult to breath. He sat and ran his hand toward his pocket. Just tried to find something in there. Something to cure his 'hurt'. He found it and sucked it. It felt so relaxing. He laid down and took some deep breaths.

"Hey boys, where is Sai?"

He looked at the window. He sat down and pretended if there was nothing to worry about him. About his feeling and also about his asthma.

"Daijoubu…. It's alright. I'm lucky I can have a new family. I can't ask more than this," he whimpered to himself. Suddenly, he felt two footstep toward his room. He looked at the door and saw two boys ran toward him. They smiled to him.

But he knew that smile. It is a fake smile. Why he knew it? Because he always used it. They became very nice to him. He looked at his (new) parents in the living room. The boys reached his arm and pulled him. He stood and they ran together to the backyard.

He felt happy. He looked around and found his parent watching them. They played and ran around the backyard. It felt so nice.

"Don't play too far," said Mikoto. She was happy to know that they can get along each other. But he knew that Sai could not be too tired because his body condition. She knew it from Danzo, the founder of Root orphanage. The place were Sai came from. She and her husband must took a long conversation with him because she knew that Danzo loved Sai very much like his own grandson.

They can take Sai if they can give him a guarantee. they must take care of him like their own son. Sai could not be in stress. He could not take a dark room.

Fugaku stood up and walked inside. Mikoto followed him after looked at her children. To made sure about their relationship toward the pale boy. She smiled, and walked inside.

Sai still played with them and suddenly, they walked away. He ran toward them and they gave him a death-glare.

"We will go to the forest," said Sasuke. Sai looked very exited (again).

"I want to join….."

"No, you just make some trouble in there. Go home or play in other place. As you know, we aren't take you as our brother yet," said itachi. The excitement in sai's eyes was gone. He walked from different angle from them.

From that day, he knew one unspoken rule : they just be his nice brothers if there is their parents around them.

.

.

.

.

After a long walk, he decided to walk away from home. He just wanted to make a 'happy face' when he reach home. He walked and walked and found himself in front of a lake. He sat under the tree. Just tried to make the 'sad' feeling go away.

Tears dropped from his eyes. He couln't to bear it anymore. He just sat there, cried. Until a hand rub his shoulder. He looked at the hand's owner.

"Hey, are you okay?"

A light blue haired boy rubbed his shoulder to make him feel better. He moved beside him and suddenly he lift Sai on to his lap. Cradled him.

"Hey… why are you so sad. Is there someone who try to bother you? Where is he? I will give him some lessons," said the light blue haired boy. He is the Danzo's grandson, Shin.

"Shin-niisan…."

"It's alright. Do you want to tell me or not?" asked him softly. He knew that he can't force Sai to tell. Sai just sat there, cried louder.

"Just cry if it makes you feel better. I will be here. Hey, how about your new family?" asked Shin. He wanted to change the topic. But it maked Sai worse. It maked him know one thing. It was about his little stepbrother's new family.

"Okay, hey I have a koi. Do you want to see?" said Shin. He lifted a white plastic bag toward Sai. Sai looked it. It looked very small.

"Where did you get that fish?" asked Sai. his eyes still watched the fish in awe. Shin laughed in proud.

"I got this from the river. It was very lucky to find this guy in there."

"Oh…."

"what do you think?"

"He is lonely. He is alone."

"I will get his friends in the festival tonight. Hey, it's begin to dark. Do you want to go home? I can accompany you."

"Hai."

They walked away from the lake and went to Uchiha mansion.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

Author's note:

Onii-san : Big brother

Daijoubu : It's okay

Hai : Yes

Sorry for the 'bad' sentences. I have a bad grammar and tenses. I need some reviews to continue this story. So is there anyone who want to review this story?


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer :Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Stepbrother chapter 2

.

I think it will be mendokusai *killed by Shikamaru because stealing his word* if I placed the meaning of words in the down there. So, I will start from here. ^-^

Mendokusai : Troublesome

Hai: Yes

Hajimemashou : Let's begin

Iie: no

Kami-sama : God

Onegai : Please

Wakaranai : I don't know

Daijoubuka : are you okay?

Wakata : I know/ I understand

Koukousei : a high school student

Doushite : Why

Okaa-sama is same like Kaa-san and Haha, but there are some manner and formality. Okaa-sama is is more formal than Kaa-san. and Kaa-san is more formal than Haha.

.

.

so, hajimemashou….

Some years later…

A pale boy walked to the school named 'Konoha high School'. He just took a deep breath and looked to the crowd. There was a boy in some people with same uniform. When their eyes met, he looked away.

He knew the 'signal'. He also knew that two his stepbrothers were still say 'no' for him to use word 'Uchiha' in his last name. he just sighed and walked to his class. Until a pinky girl hugged him. He smiled.

"Hey. You're so gloomy. What happen for my milky boy?" said Sakura. He was smiling again.

"I'm just not in good mood today. i will go to the class now. The teacher is coming."

"your class is my class. I don't know…. Why are so…. So like this… just tell me. I'm your friend right?" said Sakura.

'Yeah. you're my friend, but can you be my girlfriend? Of course not, you love Sasuke.' Thought Sai.

"It's just a personal matter. I don't feel to…."

"It's alright then. Let's move to the class. C'mon."

"Hai."

They walked (again) to the class. They didn't know that there were a couple eyes watching them. the owner was smirked, he knew how to make something bad and hurt in one action. He walked to the same class.

A teacher came in. he glanced at the students. No one skipping, no absence, that's good. He dropped his bag and started to give some 'warming up' questions. When his students began to make a noise because cheating, he just looked at them and go back to his book named 'Icha-icha paradise'.

'You can cheating and got a nice value in your examination paper. But you can't cheating the value in my note,' he tought. He just scanned toward his students under his Icha-icha. In the same time, his other hand was writing some name in his book note.

"Time is up. Submit your paper on this desk. Hurry up!" he said. He pointed on some of his students and to his desk. He glanced toward a blonde boy who sitting in the corner.

"Naruto, solve this problem," said Kakashi when he writed a new question in the whiteboard. The blonde sighed and walked with confidence to solve it. Yeah, he was an expert in mathematic. So he wasn't cheating like another students in his class.

Sai just writed them in his book. He was not too smart like Naruto but he wasn't stupid too. Just like standard. But he never cheating like the others. It was like a taboo in his 'mind dictionary'. Kakashi glanced at him, he knew that Sai was having a difficult time when he got the questions. But he wasn't cheating. He smiled.

"I'm done Sir," said Naruto proudly. The was a 'wow' from other students. It maked him more proud. Sai just gave him a thumb. Naruto gave a nod.

.

.

.

Sai walked to 'his' house. It just looked like some years ago. When he came in to that house. Still had a traditional Japanese's house. Or just call it mansion. He took a deep breath. but he couldn't. he just placed a hand on his chest. It was hurting again.

He managed to his room. But it was his plan. Actually, he just managed to the guest room. He laid down on the sofa. Just to make the pain go away. He sat down and tried to walk. And he managed to his room. He climbed on the bed and laid down on his back.

"Just easy…. You can do this…. Oh God… hurts!"

He couldn't to hold on anymore. But he just laid there. Until a blackness surrounded him….

.

.

.

He woke up when the sky was orange. He just rubbed his forehead and walked to the kitchen. He found something odd. A siluette. He walked to that and found that it was Itachi. He laid there and no sign about moving. Fear reached his mind. How if ….

Sai shooked his head. No, it's never happen again. He never want to see a 'dead' again. No…

He walked toward Itachi. He laid him on his back. He was so pale. Same about him. But, it was unusual for Itachi. He used his two fingers in his right hand to detect the pulse.

It weakened….

"Iie, he will be okay. I just laid him there. Maybe he just fainted…..but….his pulse….. Kami-sama…don't show me like this again…. Onegai…."

Ha walked toward a telephone in the guest room. He called and ambulance…

.

.

.

Sai waited in there. In waiting room. He just hoped that nothing bad happening. He hoped nothing to be worried. Althought his mind thougt the opposite.

A man with a white coat appeared. Sai stand up and walked toward him.

"Family?"

"Hai. I'm his brother," said Sai. But he never sure about that.

"Alright. Do you if…"

"Please, to the point Sir."

Sai just listened, and he doesn't know what to do. Until his parents suddenly placed a hand in his shoulders. He turned back and faced a worried Mikoto and also Fugaku.

"What happen?" asked Mikoto. "The moment you called me, I had a bad feeling."

"Wakaranai," Sai whispered. Mikoto walked toward the doctor. And a shocked face appeared.

"He need a donor, immediately."

They just took a deep breath. donor? How could Itachi do this? He never looked in pain or just tell his problem. And suddenly he just…. Just like this.

"Just use mine!" said Mikoto. Tears began to flow from her eyes. Wiped out all the beauties who she had before. Sai just took a seat and waited. He doesn't know what to do. An anger still in his heart but his new parent were really really a kind parent. He could not use his ego for this.

He must to put out his anger. All anger about the bully, about the discriminated feeling from that two Uchiha. Sasuke and Itachi.

"Sorry Ma'am, your kidney is not suitable for him…"

"Kami-sama…. Doushite…."

Sai just watched in there. Mikoto had done the examination and her kindney wasn't enough for ITachi. Fugaku just had one, because the other was for his family, Obito. Mikoto cried in Fugaku chest.

Sai closed his eyes. And he had make a choice….

"How about me?" asked Sai to the doctor. "You can run some test for me, if I can be the donor, just do it. I'm still in healthy."

Mikoto and Fugaku were in shock. How could Sai be like this? But they couldn't do anything. Although Sai was healthy, he still had 'that'.

"Are you sure, sweety?" asked Mikoto. She cupped his cheeks and Sai just smiled. A real smile, not a fake one.

"I can do this. He is my brother. And I never do anything for this family. I think I must pay from now," said Sai. mikoto run her hands to his back. Hugged him.

Sai just closed his eyes. It was so a long time ago when he felt a gentle hug from his mother. Just a long time ago. It felt so soothingly.

"We never ask for the pay, you same like the others, Sasuke and Itachi. You're my son."

"Wakata… Okaa-sama."

"Just call me Kaa-san, or you can call me Haha."

"Arigatou….."

.

.

.

Hurts….

Sai woke up after the surgery. But he still felt a bit hurt from his abdomen. He thought that the drug was helping. But it no use for him now. He felt a bit hurt. But he knew that his 'body' can to save another live.

"Hey, daijoubuka?"

A hand brushed his forehead. He looked to the owner and found that was Mikoto. A smile appeared. This time was a fake one. Mikoto just held her breath. He same like her…..

"How about him?" asked Sai. mikoto pouted and hit his forehead with a finger.

"He is your Oniisan. You must say 'how about Oniisan?'. "

'Like he will allow me to say that. Kaasan,' thought Sai. But he just nodded with a smile.

"Gomenasai. Kaa-chan," said Sai.

"You are really cute like that. It makes me remember about you when you wear a kindergarten uniform. You were really cute back then," said Mikoto with a cupped hand on his cheek.

Sai pouted.

" Watashitachi wa koukousei desu."

"Wakata.. wakata… you are not cute but handsome now," said Mikoto. "But you still call me Kaa-chan…"

"Wakata, Kaa-san."

"Hm, you said that."

And that day was his first time to feel that he still had a 'warmth' from a mother.

.

.

.

"Do you want to see Itachi?" asked Fugaku. Sai nodded. He doesn't know his reaction but he wanted to see him. So they walked to the room. He saw Itachi in there with Mikoto. He laid on the hospital bed. An annoying glare appeared. But only Sai who saw them.

And unfortunaly, after a long conversation their parents left them alone. And a really really hurting sentence showed up.

"What are you doing in here?"

Sai just looked on the floor. It was like a searing pain in his chest. It was enough….

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

Author's note:

Thanks for the reviews. I was really really happy when three reviews appeared. They make me have an unseeing energy to continue this story.

But, I think my grammar and tenses is worst than before *cried T_T*

One of the reviews said that I should get a beta, but how can i get it?

Can anyone tell me?

Please…..


End file.
